A Place to Rest
by Lin Is Amazing
Summary: Kenpachi and Byakuya start to grow close with one another. However, their feelings develop into more than friendship. Soon the two Captains are left confused about these new feelings. Byakuya x Kenpachi
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

AN- I just wanted to mention that I really love Byakuya and he is my husband, of course. However, the idea of him and Kenpachi really appeals to me. I really like the ship and it's dynamics. Hope you enjoy it, I haven't written in a while.

Byakuya didn't really understand how things got to this point.

\- About 2 years earlier -

For months Kenpachi had bothered him constantly and demanded to fight with him. After all of his fruitless efforts he decided to change his course of action. He had surprised the captain of the 6th division when he threw a box on his table.

"What is this Zaraki Taichou?" Byakuya raised one of his brows up at the other man.

"If you won't fight me, then I guess we can play a game. I'm willing to compromise alright Kuchiki?" Kenpachi studied the face of the seated man. Byakuya let out a sigh and rubbed his temple.

"What kind of game are you suggesting? It is my break time, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear about your crazy ideas." Kenpachi grinned at the answer he received.

"I heard from the drunkard Shunsui, that your favorite game is Go. I bought us a set." Kenpachi settled himself across the table from Byakuya and opened the box.

"I'm sorry if I come off... Rude to say the least. But do you really think this is a fair game?" Byakuya really didn't understand why the man bothered him every god damn day. But at least they weren't arguing about fighting this time.

"What kind of a question is that. Just cause you think you're fucking smarter than me and that I'm barbaric, doesn't mean I can't play this stupid game! I'm gonna beat you in this game so bad, you'll question if you even knew the rules!" Kenpachi snarled and began setting the game up.

After a while Kenpachi was scratching his chin as he stared at the board. 'This was so much easier when I played with Ikkaku... Hmm maybe I didn't practice enough. Why am I losing so badly? Damn the Kuchiki.' Kenpachi stared at Byakuya's face for a while and found himself lost in his grey eyes. Byakuya coughed, feeling... Strange about the way the other man was staring at him.

"Ah I guess I lost. Damn you Kuchiki." Kenpachi managed to snap himself out of his thoughts. There was no way he could turn the game around.

"I guess you have." Byakuya sighed. He hadn't expected to lose to Kenpachi in the first place. He had learned how to play this game at a young age from his grandfather. He'd only used simple tactics and Kenpachi had still lost. Kenpachi grinned at Byakuya again. "What's wrong Zaraki Taichou?"

"We'll I'm gonna train and I'll put up a better fight next time alright?" With that he left the room in a hurry.

Months had passed and Kenpachi had made his presence at the 6th squad a daily routine. Everyday he would show up and play Go with Byakuya. Sometimes they played other card games and board games.

\- A few months later -

"Oi, Byakuya..." Kenpachi started but was lost in thought. Byakuya looked up from his hand of cards.

"What is it Kenpachi?" The two had gotten closer and they now called each other by their first names. Honestly Kenpachi wouldn't stop calling him weird nicknames. So eventually Byakuya agreed on the first name thing.

"How about we place a bet on this game? If I win I get to ask ya a question. If you win then you can. Got it?" Byakuya sighed and nodded his consent to the "prize" for this game.

"Kuchiki Taichou -ah I see you are with Zaraki Taichou. Sorry that I interrupted your game!" Byakuya accepted his apologies and concentrated back on his cards. 'Dang this must me a serious game! Both Taichous are focusing so hard!' Renji thought.

"Byakuya..." Kenpachi started to ask then trailed off. Glancing at his cards again. Byakuya raised his eyes to watch the other man. He raised a brow to prompt the other man to continue.

"You got an 8?" Byakuya sighed and handed his card over reluctantly. Renji's jaw dropped. 'What the actual fuck? They were just playing some god damn Go Fish!' He face palmed and slipped out of the room. Kenpachi grinned at his great guessing skills.

"You got any Aces?" Byakuya frowned and handed Kenpachi another card. Kenpachi only had three cards left. He was so close to winning! He didn't even register how many cards Byakuya had left. "You got a 9?" Kenpachi grinned and opened his palm expectantly.

"Go Fish." Byakuya smirked just a tiny bit. Barely there. A ghost of a ghost. So faint a smirk you could only see it with a magnifying glass! Kenpachi felt a tiny bit disappointed but he was for sure he could win.

"Get ready Byakuya, I'm about tah win!"

"You have a six, if I remember right..." Kenpachi handed the card over slowly. "Do you have a Jack?" Kenpachi frowned as there was only one card that remained in his hand. He knows Byakuya didn't have a 9. But he was unhappy with his broken streak.

"Ask me the next one Byakuya-" before Kenpachi could finish his sentence, Byakuya interrupted him.

"It seems that I have won."

"Mother fucking bullshit! I was on a fucking roll!" Kenpachi slammed his fist on the table and all the cards went flying into the air. Byakuya shook his head in disapproval.

"Zaraki, I'd prefer if you didn't make a mess in my office." Byakuya started to pick up the cards around him. Kenpachi growled and started to help clean up the cards.

"Alright, I guess you won this one! But I'll beat your ass next time! You got that?" Byakuya nodded in response to Kenpachi's question. "So whatcha wanna ask?" Byakuya thought for a moment.

"Why have you chosen me to bother for the last few months?" Kenpachi glanced at Byakuya for a second and paused, seeming to be lost in his train of thought.

"I wanted to get close to you." He placed his pile of cards into Byakuya's hand. Byakuya began to shuffle them.

"Why?" Kenpachi looked at Byakuya with a face that said, are you seriously asking me that you fucking idiot?

"Cause I wanted too. Anyways you only get one question. Let's play again already!" Byakuya sighed and started dealing out the cards again.

\- Present-

Byakuya sighed as he glanced at the person that was resting in his lap. Kenpachi had stumbled into his office a little later than normal. 'Four minutes late and a drunken fool.' Byakuya shook his head at the state Kenpachi was in. Byakuya had been preparing some tea, when the other captain stumbled and fell on his lap. Byakuya's tea spilled onto the floor and he rubbed his temple. Byakuya had expected Kenpachi to get up and apoligize. However, the man had fallen asleep with his head on Byakuya's lap. Byakuya shifted in discomfort. 'This bastard, I'm not some pillow for him to just fall asleep on!'

"Kenpachi." Byakuya said in a stern voice. The sleeping man started to snore. Byakuya groaned. This was going to be a long day.

Renji got back from his lunch break and glanced at the clock. 'Zaraki Taichou is usually here at this time. But I really need to hand in these papers to Kuchiki Taichou... I'll just slip in and slip out as fast as I can.' Renji slid the door open slowly and his jaw dropped at the sight before him. He was about to burst out laughing but Byakuyashot him a glare that shut him up. Renji walked towards Byakuya desk and set the papers down gently.

"Renji." Byakuya whispered and Renji turned around. "Can you get me a towel to clean up this mess." Renji followed Byakuya's gaze to the spilled tea on the floor. He nodded and flash stepped to get a towel. He returned and cleaned up the mess.

"Is there anything you need, Kuchiki Taichou?"

"Yes, I need you to get this buffoon off me."

"How?" Renji didn't want to get killed by either Kenpachi or Byakuya. But he had heard Kenpachi wasn't ever happy when people woke him up from a nap. He had witnessed the damage first hand. Ikkaku had been stuck in the 4th division for a week. Renji gulped nervously.

"Nevermind, go do your work." Byakuya waved his hand in dismissal. Renji scratched the back of his head.

"Uhm... I already finished all my work. The last thing I need to do is deliver the paperwork that you need to sign first." Byakuya sighed.

"I guess you can leave early for the day. I will deliver the paperwork myself." Before Renji could argue, Byakuya shot him a glare.

"Thank you, Taichou!" And with that Renji left. Byakuya carefully moved the table closer to him and began on his paperwork. He was signing some papers when Kenpachi stirred in his sleep and bumped into Byakuya's elbow. Some ink splattered and landed on Kenpachi's face. Byakuya stared down at the other man frustrated. 'He does look rather peaceful asleep. Thank goodness.' Byakuya took out his handkerchief and wiped away the ink. Kenpachi grabbed Byakuya's wrist and he froze. Kenpachi then pulled his hand closer to his chest and continued sleeping. 'Perfect. Now I only have one hand.' Byakuya finished all of his paperwork and Kenpachi had still not woken up from his sleep. He nudged Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Kenpachi, get up. It's getting late and I still need to deliver these paperwork." Kenpachi made no move to get up. Byakuya slowly slipped away from Kenpachi and picked up his paperwork. He stretched out his legs and found a letter slipped under his door. It had Renji's signature on it. 'Kuchiki Taichou, I forgot to tell you that there is a party today. Everyone is invited to the squad 8 barracks. All of our squad members have already left. If you have time you should go too.' Byakuya didn't have enough energy left to go to Shunsui's party. He had one every other week. Byakuya guessed that he could just deliver the paperwork tomorrow, since everyone would be hungover. 'What do I do with Kenpachi... He's always causing trouble for me.' Byakuya attempted to wake up Kenpachi again to no success. He sighed in defeat. 'I guess I have to carry him back to his squad.' Byakuya picked up Kenpachi bridal style and headed over to Kenpachi's squad. When he arrived he tried to push the door open with his feet. However it seemed to be locked. Byakuya saw a note on the door and read it. 'Squad is closed you little pieces of shit! Go and party! Screw work! If you want to get in you have to fight me!' It was written with poor penmanship and had Kenpachi's name scribbled at the bottom. 'Great, just great. How am I supposed to get in holding this tall ass man?' Byakuya was getting tired and he just wanted to go back home and take a nice shower. 'I will leave him in one of the guest rooms and pray that he won't break anything in the morning.' Byakuya got back to his estate and his guards stared at him in shock.

"Are you going to open the door for me or stand their like a bunch of fools?" Byakuya just wanted to lay down in the comfort of his futon.

"Our deepest apologies, Kuchiki Sama!" They alerted the other guards to open the gates to the estate.

"Take him to the guest rooms and change him into some spare clothes." Byakuya moved Kenpachi into his guards arms.

"Uhm... I don't think we have anything that will fit him."

"Just get him something to change into, other than that sweaty and dirty outfit." The guards nodded and started to carry Kenpachi away. Byakuya headed toward his hot spring to relax. A maid walked up to him.

"Kuchiki Sama, I have drawn you a bath." Byakuya nodded and thanked her. 'I was looking forwards to the hot springs, oh well. No point in wasting water.' Byakuya finished his bath and went to check on Kenpachi. The man was sprawled out on the futon. He snored loudly and Byakuya shook his head. Byakuya saw the clothes Kenpachi was wearing and almost laughed. The pants were long, but not enough. It was in the awkward in between of, too long to be shorts, but too short for pants and even capris. The shirt was only buttoned up halfway, too small to accommodate Kenpachi's broad back. He had kicked his blanket away and Byakuya sighed. Byakuya went to fix his blanket when Kenpachi suddenly reached his hand out and pulled on Byakuya.

An- Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Sorry if you find it a little slow. In a lot of the Byakuya x Kenpachi stories I've read, things. Move a little too fast for me. This is going to be like a RomCom, so you can leave a suggestion if you like. Also, leave a review to let me know what you thought. It motivates me to write and improve my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry it was weird when I first uploaded it! Thank you Zerdas999 for telling me! Hope it's readable now!

Kenpachi pulled on Byakuya's wrist and drew him closer. Byakuya fell forward in a startle and barely managed to use his other hand to support himself. Byakuya was about to pull a

way when he heard Kenpachi mumble something under his breath. Byakuya wasn't sure what he was saying and he tried to make out all the words. Kenpachi wrapped his other arm around Byakuya and pulled him closer. Byakuya's arm gave out and he ended up being held firmly against Kenpachi's chest. Byakuya's cheeks became flushed as Kenpachi stroked his hair softly. Byakuya raised his brow as Kenpachi muttered something barely audible. 'Did... Did he just say Hisana's name? Why does he sound so sad? What is he dreaming about? Kenpachi's grip loosened slightly and Byakuya managed to push himself off of Kenpachi's chest. Suddenly Kenpachi turned his body to the side and held Byakuya tighter. Kenpachi nuzzled his chin on top of Byakuya's struggled for a while before groaning in defeat. 'This day keeps getting worse and now it's gonna be a long night.

A small girl with black hair and big violet eyes stared at him. "Zaraki-kun are you alright?"

"What do ya mean? I'm fine. What's up with your face. You got a stupid grin and your cheeks are red! Like someone just slapped you!" The younger version of Kenpachi crossed his arm and growled at the girl. The girl scratched the top of her head sheepishly.

"Ah- sorry! I just had a great day!" Kenpachi busted out laughing at her response.

"How did you have a GREAT day in this shithole? You must be hallucinating! When was the last time you had food?"

"I did have a great day! I met an angel!" The girl blushed at her own words. "Uhm, I meant I met a kind person!" Kenpachi stared at her with an amused expression.

"Really? An angel? You believe in that shit? Wouldn't soul reapers be angels though? You really are dumb aren't you?" The girl's face was flushed with anger and she picked up a rock and threw it at him.

"Don't make fun of me!"

"Oi! Don't be trying to pick a fight when you faint every 5 fucking minutes!" Kenpachi swatted the rock away and plopped down on the grass next to the murky stream. The girl sighed and knelt down besides him. "So, tell me about your angel."

"Don't laugh okay." Kenpachi grunted in response. The girl fidgeted with her hands for a bit before calming down. "So... Hum.. Uhh... I like... Saw... I mean..."

"You better stop mumbling bullshit! I'm gonna fall asleep! Just spit it out!"

"Okay! So I was in the town today checking in on the little kids. And when I got there, somehow, they already had food! I asked them where they got it and they showed me where the kind person went. So I followed their directions. Then I saw a soul reaper buying food for a bunch of the kids on the street!"

"Wait a soul reaper? In this area?" The girl nodded to confirm that it was true and her eyes had gotten even bigger somehow. They were literally sparkling as she talked.

"Then the kids saw me and they all ran to see me. Then the soul reaper left! So I followed them to thank them. When they turned around to confront me, I almost died! It was an angel! They had these mysterious grey eyes that were still kind. Long beautiful black hair and they just felt... Very graceful. They then asked me if I was the kids guardians. I told him I just looked out for them and they gave me this." She pulled out a small black pouch. "I tried to decline. But when I tried to hand it back they disappeared!" Kenpachi snatched the pouch and looked at it.

"What's in it?" The girl shrugged in response. Kenpachi opened and his jaw dropped. "Oi, who was that person..."

"An angel! What's in it?" She glanced in and saw the wad of money in there. "Why would someone give me, a random stranger, so much?"

"They're stupid! That's what it is! People who are that kind and generous only exist in stupid stories and fairy tales!"

"What should I do with it? It's way more than enough for food for an entire month!" Kenpachi shrugged and threw the bag back at her.

"Get the kids some toys. Go get them some clothes and shit. Be careful with that. Don't let anyone rob you, okay?"

For months Kenpachi would sit by the stream and listen to the girl recall the tales of the 'angel'. He seemed to visit the town every week now. While everyone around him seemed to forget their surroundings and become 'happy'. Kenpachi didn't forget for a second that he was still in this shithole. He wandered through the town looking for something to do. He heard a crash and turned to see what the commotion was about. 'Is it a fight? I'm itching for some blood today!' He smirked, but it quickly faded when he saw what was going on. A bunch of dickheads had shoved an elderly man to the ground. They were trying to rob the man. Kenpachi pulled out his sword and was about to go fight them when someone appeared out if nowhere.

"Are you alright?" The voice came from, what Kenpachi deemed, as a fancy prick ass angel. The 'prick ass angel' knelt down to help the man up. The guys that tried to rob the old men were still there. They started to cuss at the incomer and told him to mind his own business. In the blink of an eye the stranger grabbed one of their wrists and twisted their arm. Forcing them into the ground quickly and knocking them out. Then he disappeared and reappeared behind the others. They all fell to the floor. The stranger dusted off his hands. And muttered, "You guys weren't even worth me drawing my sword." Kenpachi grinned. 'Oh, so this is a strong prick ass angel! I bet he could put up a good fight!' Kenpachi was about to approach him when a familiar figure rushed out to the clearing.

"Byakuya-San, are you hurt?" Byakuya shook his head. 'So the prick ass angel's name is Byakuya? That's a pretty prick sounding name alright.'

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern, Hisana."

For months Kenpachi would spot Byakuya in the town engaged in a bunch of fights. Kenpachi would simply admire from a distance. He started to gain respect for Byakuya's strength and also, something similar to admiration. Kenpachi wanted to challenge him to a fight every time. But he restrained himself. Hisana wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he got into a fight with her 'angel'. Kenpachi also felt something towards Byakuya that he couldn't describe. He just had a tingling feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about the man, it unsettled him to no end.

Then one day, while Kenpachi was relaxing by the stream, he spotted Hisana running towards him. "Zaraki! Zaraki! Kenpachi!" Kenpachi stared at her weirdly. 'Why did she call me Kenpachi? Also, did her voice just change to a man? What the fu-'

Kenpachi's eyes opened and he stared right into a set of furious grey ones.

"Oi, Byakuya! What are you doing here?" Byakuya furrowed his brows and sighed.

"Kenpachi, would you kindly release me from you please."

"Oh sorry about that!" Kenpachi unwrapped his arms around Byakuya. He felt a little sad from the lost of warmth. But as Byakuya got up he stared at him quietly. 'He still looks like the prick ass angel.'

"Also, I think you broke my back last night. My back isn't made out if bricks, unlike your head." Kenpachi smiled sheepishly and scratched his head.

"Really? Sorry about that!" Kenpachi admired the way the sun shined on Byakuya's silky looking hair. 'He really looks like an angel, you were write Hisana...'

"Is there something wrong?" Byakuya asked as he stretched out his numb limbs.

"Ah, nothing!" Kenpachi got up and stretched his back. Byakuya stared at him for a while before he broke the silence.

"You seemed a little... Uneasy last night."

"Oh, I just had remembered someone from my past..." Kenpachi scratched his head awkwardly.

"Were they a family member?"

"They were a close friend of mine."

"What happened to them?" Byakuya was curious to find out who it was that had such an impact on Kenpachi. He didn't seem like his usual self at all.

"They passed away a while back..." Byakuya nodded solemnly and the two stood there for a while in silence. A servant entered the room later with plates of food.

"Thank you, Fuyuka." The girl bowed and left the room. "The bathroom is over there Kenpachi. We can eat when you are finished." Kenpachi yawned and left to wash up.

The captains walked in a comfortable silence towards the squad barracks.

"Oi, Byakuya." Byakuya turned his head slightly to look at Kenpachi. "Thanks for letting me crash at your place. I don't even remember what happened yesterday." Kenpachi let out a small chuckle. "I'm pretty damn sure I was out partying at Shunsui's party, then I blacked out!" Byakuya sighed his disapproval towards Kenpachi's reckless behavior.

"It was no problem. Also... Kenpachi shouldn't you have turned over there?" Kenpachi looked around confused.

"Shit, well I'll just walk you to your squad first. Then I'll go back to mine." Byakuya shook his head at Kenpachi's poor sense of direction.

"How do you forget where your squad is all the time?"

"It's a gift, I'm just that special!" Kenpachi winked at Byakuya. Byakuya almost smiled and let out a sigh.

After accompanying Byakuya to his squad. Kenpachi headed towards his own squad. He saw a few scattered bodies along his path. Each one stunk of booze and the closer he got to his squad the more there were. He spotted Ikkaku and Yumichika slouched against the squad barracks entrance. Kenpachi prodded the two awake.

"Oi, get your asses up! We got shit to do! I gotta go beat Kuchiki's prick ass later!" The two stumbled after the captain as he broke the lock with his zanpaktou. Kenpachi plopped down at his desk. "So, what bullshit do I have to sign today?" Ikkaku grabbed some papers from his desk and handed it to Kenpachi. Ikkaku froze for a second when he neared his captain.

"Taichou! You... You smell nice today! Like weird!" Ikkaku sniffed the air around his captain. Kenpachi sniffed himself. Yumichika leaned in to sniff and raised a brow.

"Ah, must be the damned Byakuya's smell! He got me smelling like flowers!" Yumichika smirked at his captains confusion and anger. 'Its Kuchiki-taichou's fault? That's interesting... What happened?'

"Ah, Taichou! Where did you go last night? Also, how is it Kuchiki Taichou's fault?"Yumichika studied his captain intentively.

"Oh, I got too drunk and ended up in the fancy castle thing. I smell like flowers and shit cause I slept with the prick ass." Yumichika grinned and Kenpachi realized his mistake as his face became tinted red. 'I did not word that correctly! Shit!' Before he could correct himself, Yachiru blasted into the room.

"Kenny! I missed you! Can we go buy candy?" She latched onto his shoulder.

"I missed ya too. I would, but I have do some paperwork or else the others will be on my ass."

"Well, you wouldn't have such a big pile if you did it everyday. Taichou, you only do it once a week, what did you expect?" Kenpachi growled in annoyance.

"Well then, Ikkaku and I must be on our way. We need to bring some paperwork to the other squads." Yumichika bowed slightly as Kenpachi grunted in response. Yumichika pulled Ikkaku along with him.

"Shouldn't we go in the other direction first?" Ikkaku scratched his head, confused.

"Yes, but we need to go see Renji first!"

Byakuya twisted his torso to help ease the ache in his back. He hadn't slept well and now his back ached from being in a weird position all night. Renji watched as his captain continues to shift in silence. Renji decided to head out and leave his captain alone for a while. Byakuya sighed in relief as the door slid shut behind Renji. Byakuya got up and began stretching.

"Damn that Kenpachi. He makes my life harder." Byakuya massaged his temples and sat back down. Renji re entered the room and pretended to not notice how uncomfortable his captain seemed to be.

"Ah... Taichou! If you are tired, please go home and rest."

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't need it. It's nothing I can't handle." Renji nodded and the two sat in silence. Soon another squad member slid the door opened and bowed.

"Renji fukutaichou, Yumichika and Ikkaku are looking for you." Renji thanked them and walked outside. He ran towards his friends.

"Oi! How are you guys?"

"Hey! We're good. Had to drop off some paperwork!" Ikkaku punched Renji's shoulder playfully.

"I also had something hilarious to tell you! But first take this!" Yumichika dropped the pile of paperwork into Renji's hands and fixed his hair. Renji almost dropped the pile of papers, but luckily Ikkaku helped him. "This morning, our captain smelled like cherry blossoms!" Renji raised a brow confused at Yumichika's excitement.

"Uhm... What's that supposed to mean?" Renji glanced over at Ikkaku to see if he understood what Yumichika was trying to say.

"I don't get it either." Ikkaku scratched the back of his neck. Yumichika let out a long sigh and face palmed.

"It's pretty simple. Captain smelled like cherry blossoms and he mentioned that he SLEPT with Kuchiki Taichou! Who probably owns a shit ton of cherry blossom bullshit! Like shampoo and what not! So if you add 1 and 1 together!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Renji and Ikkaku said simultaneously.

"So, they had like a sleepover?" Ikkaku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Yumichika smacked his bald head.

"No! I'm trying to imply that they might be together!"

"Aren't we jumping to some far fetched conclusions?" Renji scratched the back of his head hesitantly. Yumichika groaned and folded his arms across his chest.

"I know there's something going on between those two!"

"I'm with Renji on this one. Don't they like hate each other?" Ikkaku asked as Yumichika shit him a glare.

"I know our captain! Also he told me some interesting things the other day while he was drunk! I was hesitant at first but now I know he has the hits for Kuchiki!"

"Wait what? You're going too fast right now! What did Kenpachi tell you? Also keep your voice down before my captain comes out and kills us for even entertaining this idea!" Renji looked around nervously.

"Fine, I've got an idea to prove it to you!"

AN: thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought and thanks for the favorites.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kenpachi slammed his forehead against his table as he finished another stack of paperwork. He started dozing off when suddenly something crashed through the door to his office. He looked up right as a flash of pink came tumbling on to his desk, knocking over the rest of the paperwork.

"Kenny! Feathers went shopping with me! We got tons of candy! Also, I got you and Byakushi a gift!" Yachiru proudly showed off her huge bag of candy. Kenpachi raised a brow and wanted to kill himself just thinking of the state Yachiru was going to be in after eating all that candy.

"What did you get? And get off my damn paperwork! Byakuya is an ass about messy papers! He'll never shut up about it!"

"Sorry, Kenny!" Yachiru hopped off the desk and placed a wrapped box on Kenpachi's desk. She even reached into her pocket and pulled out a bow. She slapped it on the box and flashed a huge grin at Kenpachi. Kenpachi attempted to unwrap but Yachiru slapped his hands away.

"Oi, what was that for?"

"You have to open it up WITH Byakushi!" Yachiru shook her head in disapproval at Kenpachi. "Also, there is a punishment for losing the game! Open it when you lose Kenny!"

"You little brat! I'm not gonna fucking lose today! Today is my day!"

"You say that everyday Kenny." Kenpachi rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Anyways, I'm tired of doing this shit. Tell Yumichika I'll finish it later. I'll take Byakuya's paperwork to him and play this stupid game. You coming with me brat?"

"I would but, Turnip head told me she would take me to the human world for some candy today! I'm also going to steal, I meant buy all of Hats and Clogs candy!" Kenpachi grinned at the destruction Yachiru was bound to unleash upon Kisuke's store.

"Well have fun. Don't kill anyone, alright? Byakuya will yell at me for 'not teaching' ya right." Yachiru nodded and disappeared with only a few forgotten pieces of candy lying around. Kenpachi headed towards the Sixth Division. Kenpachi's stomach growled and Kenpachi decided to go get some food in the Rukongai. He bought some noodles and finished them as soon as they came out. He exited the restaurant when he bumped into someone. He looked down to see an old woman stumbling backwards. He reached out and steadied her. She smiled up at him. Some of the flowers she had in the basket had fallen out.

"I'm sorry, I should have looked where I was going!" Kenpachi had a soft spot for elderly people and managed not to be as intimidating as usual. He helped her gather up the flowers and she saw the gift under his arm.

"Thank you, sir! Where are you heading?" Kenpachi scratched the back of his head.

"I'm heading to see someone." The old woman gave him a 'knowing' smile that gave Kenpachi the slightest of blush. She handed him a bouquet of flowers.

"This is for your special person." Kenpachi tried to protest but she patted his arm and smiled. She began to walk away and Kenpachi stood their holding the flowers with the slight blush becoming a tad more visible. ' _It isn't like I LIKE the damn prick ass! But, I don't hate him either! He just makes me feel… at ease and happy! Anyways, Hisana was married to him! I can't do that to my friend! Why am I explaining myself to no one?!'_ Kenpachi face palmed and continued on his trip to the Sixth. He examined the flowers, there were several long stems that had magenta and white flowers hanging from it. It looked quite nice. ' _It's pretty and depressed looking, just like the Kuchiki…'_ Kenpachi reached the entrance to the Sixth and headed to Byakuya's office. Preoccupied with the flowers he didn't notice the looks he got from three certain soul reapers that were also returning to the Sixth after a shopping spree with Yachiru.

"DO YOU NOT SEE THIS!?" Yumichika yelled when Kenpachi disappeared into the building. Ikkaku scratched his head.

"I thought your plan was the game, when did you get the flowers?"

"Ikkaku! I didn't! Do you know what means?! Taichou went and bought them himself! I was right!" Yumichika was jumping with excitement. Renji was standing on the side with his jaw hanging open.

"Yumichika! I thought you were going bat shit crazy, but I guess you do understand love!" Renji was amazed that Yumichika was 'potentially' actually right about Zaraki Taichou and Kuchiki Taichou.

"I know that I'm always right!"

Kenpachi opened the doors to Byakuya's office to see him jolt his face up from the table.

"Were you taking a beauty nap, Princess?" Byakuya glared at him.

"First, I was not napping. I was simply resting my forehead from all of the paperwork. Also, stop calling me a Princess and other stupid names."

"Alright, I'm sorry prick ass." Byakuya rubbed his temples and sighed. Kenpachi plopped his pile of paperwork on Byakuya's desk. Byakuya sifted through them quickly.

"Your chicken scratch handwriting seems to look slightly better." Kenpachi beamed at the underhanded compliment.

"Well, if I didn't try to write it neatly you wouldn't shut the fuck up about it." Byakuya looked up to see Kenpachi smiling and noticed he was holding something behind his back. Kenpachi followed his gaze and shifted nervously. He had unconsciously hid the gift and flowers behind his back. He pulled the gift out first with his other hand.

"What's this?" Byakuya studied the box suspiciously.

"I'm not sure. Yachiru got it for us and told me it was a game we can play." Byakuya had the slightest smile showing through his usual cold demeanor. He had a soft spot for Yachiru. She had grown on him. She also told him the best stories about Kenpachi, not that he 'cared' about the man. It just helped him past some time; yeah that's what it was.

"Uhm… also… I really havenoideahowthishappenedbutsomehow I like endedupgettingthesestupidflowersand…" Kenpachi didn't know why but his heart ready to explode out of his chest. His face had become flushed red and he was mumbling all of his words together. Byakuya was staring up at him confused. Kenpachi panicked and ended up shoving the flowers into Byakuya's face and startling him. Byakuya was dazed for a few moments trying to figure what just happened. ' _Did Kenpachi Zaraki just give me flowers?'_ Byakuya couldn't help himself; he let out a small chuckle. Kenpachi stared at him in disbelief. ' _Did the prick ass just laugh?_ ' Byakuya tried to play it off as a cough but failed. He felt a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Tha-thank you, Kenpachi." ' _Why the fuck am I stuttering?'_ Byakuya mentally face palmed. "How did you know that I liked bleeding hearts?" Kenpachi stared at him dumbfounded for a few moments.

"You like what?"

"The flowers, they are called bleeding hearts. My favorites are blue bellflowers, but these are quite lovely."

"Ohhh, that makes sense. I thought you were confessing to being a cannibal for a second there!" Kenpachi let out a hearty laugh and Byakuya even let the smallest smile show.

"Anyways, I'm getting through with the paperwork rather quickly. Do you want to play the game right now?"

"Why not? Today is my day! I'm gonna win!" Byakuya shook his head,

"You say that everyday." Kenpachi let out a big chuckle. ' _Today's going pretty good! I guess giving those flowers to the Kuchiki weren't that bad!'_

When Yumichika finally calmed down from his mini celebration, the trio headed into the building. The three chatted as they headed towards Byakuya's office. The three heard some noise coming from the room and stopped in their tracks. They all cupped their ears and leaned against the door. They struggled to make out the words.

"Kenpachi! Watch your hand."

"I'm trying, move your ass already!" they heard some shuffling around.

"It's hard for me to do both things at once!"

"I can't do much when you're on top!" More random noise and some grunts.

"Don't complain, I'm doing all the work here!"

"Can you go any faster?"

"Shut up already, I'm trying."

"Can this get any harder?"

The three eavesdropping, faces turned red as their imaginations ran wild. They leaned in to hear as it got harder to hear. Their combined weight sent the door flying open. They all covered their eyes and began apologizing. They all snuck a peek to discover, to their disappointment, that the two Captains still had their clothes on. Byakuya was on top of Kenpachi on a Twister mat and their limbs were tangled with one another. Renji barely managed to contain his laughter when he noticed that Byakuya was using the petals to Senbonzakura to spin the game. The three collapsed onto the ground in laughter.

"I forgot that I picked out that game!" Yumichika wiped a tear from his eyes. They heard a loud crash as Byakuya and Kenpachi collapsed on the mat.

"You fool! Why did you trip me!"

"It ain't my fault my arm was cramping! Shouldn't have put your weight on me then!" The two captains began bickering about who had won the game. Byakuya's eyebrow twitched and he turned to his lieutenant.

"Why did you come crashing through my door anyways? Please explain," Renji jumped up from the floor and straightened out his clothes. He gulped nervously.

"Excuse me, we were going to invite you and Zaraki Taichou to drink with us tonight." Yumichika jumped in to save Renji. Before Byakuya could politely decline, Kenpachi shoved him to the side.

"Fuck yeah! Are ya paying Feathers? Who's stupid enough to turn down free drinks?" Kenpachi grinned and patted Yumichika on the back.

"Of course! It's my pleasure! Should we head to the usual place now?"

"Let's go!" Before Byakuya could protest, Kenpachi had grabbed his arm and was dragging him out of the building.

"Kenpachi! Unhand me right now! I have things to tend to! I have no time to waste-" Kenpachi stopped in his tracks and Byakuya ended up running into his back.

"Oi, shut your bitching! Let's go have a good time alright? You stay in your office all the damn time anyways! We're going whether you like it or not! I'll carry you there if I have too!" Byakuya's cheeks flushed as Kenpachi picked him up bridal style.

"Fine! I'll go! Let me down, you barbarian!" Kenpachi grinned and continued walking. Byakuya struggled for a moment before punching Kenpachi. Kenpachi dropped Byakuya and grabbed his jaw.

"That was a pretty damn good punch! You want to fight instead?" Byakuya glared at Kenpachi fuming.

"No, you idiot! Let's just go to the damn bar!" Kenpachi grabbed Byakuya's arm and continued towards the bar.

"Fine! But you ain't bailing! Let's see if you can even handle your liquor!"

"Of course I can!" The two captains continued arguing all the way to the bar. The three ahead of them were snickering at the commotion their captains were creating. The group reaches the bar and enter as a flying bottle crashes onto Ikkaku's head.

"Oi! Who threw that!" Before anyone else could react Ikkaku had jumped into a brawl. Byakuya felt a headache coming on as he observed all the fights around him. They reach the counter while dodging all the flying bottles.

"Can we get a table for 5 please?" The receptionist scanned the room and a table chart under him.

"Sorry, we are awfully packed today! We have some booths open next to each other!" He walked them over to the booths and left. Yumichika smirked and pulled Renji to the other booth.

"Kuchiki Taichou, Zaraki Taichou! You guys can sit there, we'll sit over here!" Kenpachi grunted in response and plopped down. Byakuya sat down reluctantly. "I'll order the drinks!" Yumichika shouts over to the captains. The waiter comes up and Yumichika places a large order.

"So, how many drinks can you hold? Like 2?" Kenpachi grinned as Byakuya shot him a glare.

"For your information, I am able to handle my liquor very well."

"Let's see about that! I'm gonna beat you twice today!" Byakuya's eye twitched.

" _Twice?_ "

"Yeah! I won that stupid twister game earlier!"

"I believe I won."

"Your elbow touched the mat first!"

"It did not. You should get your eyes checked, your body definitely hit the mat first." They argued a bit before Byakuya remembered about the 'punishment' to the game. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, sealed, letter. It had the word 'Punishment' scribbled across in pink crayon. He slid it across the table to Kenpachi.

"What's this for? I ain't the loser! You should read it! I hope you get something terrible!" Kenpachi pushed it back towards Byakuya. Byakuya rubbed his temple and sighed. They were interrupted by the waiter holding a long tray filled with shots.

"What is this?"

"The man over there told me to get you guys the strongest shots we have! Enjoy!" With that he left. Kenpachi grinned while Byakuya sighed in defeat.

"Are you ready Kuchiki? I'm gonna have a double win streak today!"

"I guess I must let you taste defeat twice today. Are you a masochist Kenpachi? It sure seems like you can't get enough of defeat these days." Kenpachi growled in annoyance and grabbed a glass and knocked it back. He grabbed another and continued. Byakuya shook his head and began downing the shots one after the other. Yumichika and Renji were cracking up at the other booth observing the two captains race each other.

"I never knew that Kuchiki Taichou could let loose! He is going pretty damn fast! Too bad Taichou will beat him anyways." Yumichika took a sip from his glass.

"What do ya mean?" Renji raised a brow. "I have faith that my taichou will win!"

"Oh, please! Renji it's obvious my Taichou has a higher tolerance!" Renji chugged his drink and slammed the empty glass on the table.

"You wanna have a bet? Let's have our own race too! A hundred thousand yen that MY Taichou will win!" Yumichika flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"Easy money for me!" The two ordered themselves a round of shots and went at it. The captains at the other table were slowing down. Kenpachi finished another shot and wiped his mouth off with his sleeve. He grinned at Byakuya as he tossed his cup into the messy pile next to him.

"That was 21!" Byakuya smirked as Kenpachi caught sight of his cups neatly stacked on the table.

"Really? I _only_ managed to finish 29." Kenpachi stared at the stack of cups and tried to count them. Byakuya leaned in close to him. "What? You don't believe me?" Kenpachi stared at Byakuya's slightly flushed face and felt his cheeks reddening. Luckily, the waiter came to his rescue and set down to saucers of sake the size of Shunsui's hat. Byakuya raised a brow. "More?"

"Let's see who finished first! Ready?" Kenpachi picked his up and Byakuya reluctantly lifted up his. "Go!" Kenpachi began chugging down his drink. Byakuya spilled some of the sake on his scarf and mentally smacked himself for being so messy. Kenpachi finished and slammed his empty cup back on the table. Byakuya finished his seconds after. "I told ya I would win!" Byakuya's face flushed in embarrassment. He ordered another round of drinks.

"It's not over yet!" The waiter ran to grab more drinks for the two. At the other booth, Ikkaku had joined them and all three were now drunk off their asses.

"I can keep… goinggfh." Renji mumbles as he rests his face on the table.

"Are ya shuree? We stop… can if youssss… tooww drink…. Many drunk…" Ikkaku slipped in and out of unconsciousness. Yumichika turned to him.

"Hhwatt? Yous souning a lil drunks!" He glanced over at the captains booth. "Imma lil dissa… pointed. I thouw tey were gin… gon kissu or sameshing…." Yumichika struggled to stay upright. Eventually he gave in and blacked out along with his friends.

"Are…. You alright? Done already?" Byakuya smirked at Kenpachi. He was feeling more than a buzz now. "I'll be right back." Byakuya swayed as he walked away. Kenpachi nodded and downed another cup of something, he couldn't tell anymore. He looked down and saw the 'Punishment' letter in front of him. He ripped it open and struggled to make out the bright pink words. The words all looked blurry to him. He shook his head and smacked himself to focus. He was final able to make out the words, _You have to kiss the winner!_ _You're welcome Kenny!_ Kenpachi blinked in disbelief. ' _Is this shit for real? Damn you Yachiru, you're hanging with Feathers too much!'_ Kenpachi's face reddened even more at the thought. He was interrupted by Byakuya clearing his throat.

"Is there anything wrong?" Byakuya sat down and looked a tad bit more sober. He took another drink and Kenpachi found himself staring at his lips. He shook his head. ' _There's no way I can do that!'_ Byakuya blushed when he noticed Kenpachi staring at him. ' _Is there something wrong with my face?'_ Kenpachi downed several more drinks. His thoughts m\became muddled and his heart was pounding hard in his chest. He stared at the letter and suddenly his heart was steady and he observed Byakuya for moment.

"You know you look so… beautiful right now?" Kenpachi whispered. Byakuya choked on his drink and it spilled all over. ' _Oh fuckkkkk did I say that out loud?'_ Despite his better judgement he found himself leaning in closer to Byakuya. He glanced down at the letter again. ' _At least I have an excuse if he tries to kill me._ ' Kenpachi uses his thumb to wipe away the sake from Byakuya's face. Byakuya sat there frozen in shock. Kenpachi slowly leaned in. ' _I guess I am the loser of the game. I didn't want to admit that I loved this prick ass. I'm sorry Hisana.'_ Kenpachi closed the distance between their lips and closed his eyes. He tilted Byakuya's chin a little as he leaned down. ' _I hope he isn't going to kill me.'_

 **AN- Hey I updated in a pretty timely manner! What did you think? Thanks for reading, I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


End file.
